


as long as you’re here, it’s okay

by writerjisung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerjisung/pseuds/writerjisung
Summary: Jisung is the last original member of dream. He and Chenle continue to write to each other through a journal. One night, it was emotionally too hard.





	as long as you’re here, it’s okay

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry asdjdksjsjs i hope you can still enjoy the story!!! ^^

“It’s going to be okay, hyung!” A younger boy exclaimed.

Jisung pulled off the fakest smile, luckily passing for a real one. 

He has been locked up in his room since. He gets a room all to himself, although it wasn’t just for him until a month ago. It was shared with someone else. A special someone else. And now he left, making Jisung the last original member left until next year. 

He lie in his bed, hugging the notebook tighter, wishing it was someone else. He could really need the physical contact right now.

He drowns in his thoughts. How can he possibly do this for one more year? Each time someone left, it got harder and harder. And now the person he doesn’t want to leave the most has gone and he’s alone. Not physically of course, but it feels like he has an empty feeling inside him and it’ll be that way until he leaves the group himself. 

He is not fit for this, being the new leader. He is reserved and quiet and to force himself to be out there and leading six younger boys is really hard. He never shows it though, and it’s too much. It’s too much, it’s too much, it’s too much, it’s too m-

“Are you finished?”

Who?

“Is it my turn to write in it?” 

The voice was closer than the first time. He knows who it is after the second time and thank goodness he’s here to stop his thoughts.

“Yes.” Jisung slides the notebook over to Chenle. 

“Why is it wet?” Chenle wiped the edge of the notebook, then looked at the younger realizing how red is eyes are. “Are you crying? What’s wrong?”

“N..nothing’s wrong!!!”

“Jisung.”

Sighs.

“It’s just hard...” he couldn’t continue without fresh tears wanting to spill out.

“Jisung, it’s going to be okay-“

“But you’re not here.”

“I’m literally a five minute walk away-“

“That’s not the same as you being here!”

“Jisung...”

“I miss you...” 

Jisung’s voice broke and whined for moment, trying to hold his tears back. This made Chenle climb onto the bed into the younger’s personal space, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Don’t keep it inside.”

To which Jisung deciding to let it all out. Chenle provided him comfort by rubbing his back and stroking his hair. It was silent for quite sometime between them, but the reason was understandable. 

“Please stay. Tonight I mean...or for the next year.” Jisung said once he calmed down after a while.

“As much as I want to, I can’t stay for the year. And I have to go to China with the others tomorrow, and you know what happened last time when I stayed here and had to go to China the next morning.”

“I don’t care.”

“Jisung.”

“...okay, I do. But...”

When he noticed Jisung wouldn’t continue, Chenle did.

“I can stay for a little longer. Just as long as I get back to the dorms before anyone else wakes up.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Shh~ I am doing this because you’re important to me.” Chenle ran his fingers through the younger’s hair. “I can’t wait to tell you everything that happens this week. I’ll buy you another souvenir too.”

“Buy me ice cream.”

“I can’t buy you ice cream from China, you duck.”

“You don’t know until you try.”

“Oh my god..”

He didn’t miss Jisung giggling softly. That made him smile softly back.

“You’re smiling again~ I’ve missed it.”

“It’s only because you’re here.”

“That’s a good enough reason.” he pulled Jisung closer, tightening his hold a bit more. 

“I’m going to be okay, right?” Jisung sounded so unsure, it breaks Chenle’s heart a little.

“You’re going to be okay.” he confirmed. “And if you’re ever not, like I said, I’m only a five minute walk away. I’m only a message or phone call away too. You don’t have to do this alone, you know?”

“Thank you.” Jisung replied barely audible.

They cuddled for the rest of the night, until Chenle has to leave to sneak back into his dorm. But all of it was worth it. It will always be worth it.


End file.
